creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 April 2016
06:59 Suprajs 06:59 a ja z nimi tylko że trochę afk :v 06:59 Co ma do tego Bóg? 07:00 Szykuję mieczyk. 07:00 Rozrywke 07:00 I AK. .v. 07:01 * Master Of Death and Darkness nuci GoT theme. 07:05 . 07:05 Ta ta tarara 07:06 ^^ 07:07 yo 07:07 Hej 07:07 Czy mogę tu wrzucić reklamę innej wiki? 07:07 Kyukaczu! <3 07:08 Nope. 07:08 Nie 07:08 Mars <3 07:08 Kuro Ruro <3 07:09 Ex <3 07:09 Działają pingi <3 07:09 Kuro-buro. 07:09 Pinia ;o 07:09 Co Ty tu robisz? 07:09 Zrobiłam format komputera i teraz mam windows 7 ;-; 07:10 To źle? 07:10 Niby miał mi windows nie lagować 07:10 Lepszy 7 niż XP 07:10 A dalej laguje 07:10 ;-; 07:11 Kuro, nie samym formatem żyje komp. 07:11 Ja mam 7. :c 07:11 Wiem, muszę mojego lapka przeczyścić pastą 07:11 Pasta termoaktywna nie jest do czyszczenia, ale wiem o co chodzi. 07:12 Poza tym, lagowanie to może być wina RAM-u 07:12 Ram jest ok 07:12 Ale ten laptop też ma ok. 10 lat 07:12 Więc xD 07:13 xD 07:13 Piniak jest wszędzie. 07:13 Piniak by mi pomógł w tworzeniu gry 07:13 Chcesz kupić pastę termoprzewodzącą? 07:13 A nie opieprza się. 07:13 elo kyu 07:13 8o 07:13 Ceś Rycu 07:13 G3t R3kt 07:13 Master Of Death and Darkness 07:13 I'm from Pinia. 07:14 (lf) 07:14 Jakim ADC grać? 07:14 Lucianem 07:14 Nie mam go ;-; 07:14 vayne 07:14 albo gravesem 07:14 Bardem 07:14 xD 07:15 Wzięłam kalistę 07:15 Ozz bierze Alistara 07:15 To będzie głupie 07:15 ;-; 07:15 Lol jest wszędzie 07:15 Rycerz chcesz z nami grać później? 07:15 Ziomeq 07:15 Kupijesz tę pastę? 07:15 Nie wiem 07:15 Piniak 07:15 Co z pralką> 07:16 Nie wiem 07:16 Kuro 07:16 .v. 07:16 Co z pastą> 07:16 x'D 07:16 Nie wiem 07:16 Piniak 07:16 Co z grą> 07:16 Ktoś tu chyba potrzebuje hajsu xD 07:16 Bombel. 07:17 Nie wiem 07:17 Kuro 07:17 Co z pastą> 07:17 xD D 07:17 Dosć. 07:17 Staph 07:17 Oglądałeś Mr Robota w kocu? 07:17 Kurde 07:17 W końcu? 07:18 Nah 07:18 A Piniak 07:18 Nie wiem, czy damy radę gdziekolwiek jechać w tym tygodniu 07:18 Bo ja ledwo chodzę 07:18 A Ozz ma osłabioną odporność i bierze więcej leków 07:18 Z/w. 07:18 Siemka elo joł 07:18 o/ 07:19 yo 07:19 afk 07:19 Hi 07:19 Dzisiaj mnie nieźle zaskoczyli. Napisałem kiedyś gówno na tej wiki i komuś się chciało to edytować. Szacun 07:20 Nie żeby specjalnie było napisane jako slabizna, ale ogólnie tak wyszło :p 07:20 Komuś się zrobiło widocznie szkoda, że coś takiego egzystuje. 07:20 Pewnie ja... 07:20 Nudzi mi się. 07:20 Jak się nazywała? 07:20 :v 07:20 Zalinkujesz? 07:20 Biel 07:20 Super linku, userze. 07:20 To ja x'D 07:20 Przed chwilą 07:21 Ein second byle, zaraz zapodam 07:21 Biel 07:21 I'm faster 07:21 Jezus, nie ogarniam dwóch czatów. .v. 07:21 :v 07:21 Dobra, wygrzebałam sobie z OZ'tów 07:21 Biel hier 07:21 Master, słaby jesteś xD 07:22 .v. 07:22 Wat? 07:22 No to dzienks marszuk :D 07:22 heheh Modad (lf) 07:22 Spoko 07:22 W ogarnianu xD 07:22 *ogarnianiu 07:22 No bo tyle pisania... ;-; 07:22 Wygrzebałem ją gdzieś z czeluści Opowiadań niezakwalifikowanych do poprawy. 07:22 :v 07:22 Nie wiedziałem nawet ze ta wikia ma swój shoutbox :v 07:23 I podziwiam że się chciało Ci się to czytać do końca heh 07:24 Uwierz, że on dziś gorszego crapa chciał edytować. 07:24 Meh 07:24 W sumie ja czasami siedzę na 4 czatach. 07:24 Exiu 07:24 Mówie ci 07:24 To tylko WIELKA nuda 07:24 "v 07:24 :v 07:24 A jakiego to gniota? :p Jeff the killer? 07:24 Nie 07:24 Tego nie da się poprawić 07:24 x'D 07:24 How is krawędzie. (facepalm) 07:24 Już jest usunięty 07:25 TO była Dziewczyna z numerem 28 07:25 Chociaż JTK 2015 i tak lepiej wygląda :v 07:26 W ogóle 2016 04 27